Angels in the Garden... Out of the Cold Conclusion
by Arc
Summary: The first story of the Angels is done... oh boy what have I done.


Angels in the Garden   
  


Out of the Cold   
  


By Alex Croley   
  


Chapter 11   
  


Forgiveness in the Garden   
  


A cold wind blew through the park leaving a distinct chill in the air, much to the chagrin of most residents. Winter was calling out to the creatures of the land, warning of it's chilling presence. As the sun set, one lone figure stood out watching the shadows of the day melding into darkness. Her eyes were ablaze with hope of a new day. The warm sensation kept Foxglove from feeling the cold that took hold. For the first time in years she felt very much at home. Listening at the footfalls from behind she drew a smile and turned around to see the object of her warmth. "Hiya, cutie..." She said softly, motioning Dale to come sit by her.   
  


Dale felt a twinge of nervousness that seemed to nail he feet to the branch. He had been a little fearful of Foxglove's return not because of the fear of rejection, but, for knowing that the feelings of love were true. There was only one woman for him and she had returned to him, even after the heartache he had put her through. Foxglove had seemed to forgive him so easily, and he felt unworthy of the love that she had obviously felt for him. Slowly, he walked to Foxglove silently sitting down. "Gosh, um Foxy, you looked irradiate.. radiant, in the sunset like that" He said blushing, as she snuggled up to him.   
  


"Did you come out to watch the sunset with me?" She asked clearly enjoying being within arms length of her beloved.   
  


"Um... well, yeah." Dale responded as intelligently as he could. *I hope Monty is right about this* he thought to himself as he began to relax in her arms.   
  


"Good then perhaps we can walk after dark." Foxglove said hopefully. She had wanted to talk about what she felt inside of her and really hoped to see if Dale felt the same. *I hope Humphrey was right about moving this quickly.*   
  


As the sun finally set, both saw beauty in the skies, watching it bring the fiery shades of orange and purple against the clouds. As the dark hue of blue descended onto the city the glow of the park's lamps seemingly, enhancing the romantic atmosphere. Gliding down the tree, Foxglove softly hugged Dale and almost squealed in delight as he tenitively returned the embrace.   
  


Landing in a garden patch, the two began to walk about, just taking in the peace of the moment. Dale still a little nervous broke the silence, "So, umm, Foxy... Chip wanted to know if you wanted to rejoin the Rangers?"   
  


Foxglove shook her head, "I am glad that everyone wants me back," taking a deep breath she continued, "but, I can not..."   
  


Dale frowned at the answer. He had hoped that Foxglove would want to stay with him at Ranger Headquarters. *Maybe she still wants space from me.*, he thought to himself as he said, "Look Foxglove, I'm sorry that we treated you so badly, I know that you don't want to return because..."   
  


Placing her wing over his mouth, Foxglove again shook her head and gave Dale a very loving look saying, "Hush, my love, it's not because of that... I found a new group that needs me. Apollo and Humphrey has been my friends for sometime now and they need me to stay with them... especially, Apollo." Then switching to a stern voice, "That does not diminish my love for you at all Dale Oakmont, I just have responsibilities to the Angels, same as you do for the Rangers."   
  


Dale nodded understandingly, "So are you going to leave the city then?" He had hoped that Foxglove would stay in the city with him, but over the years of being with the Rescue Rangers, Dale had begun to understand how responsibility worked.   
  


"I hope not to cutie," Foxglove said, wanting to be completely honest with him, "But in the spring the Angels are needed to protect the animals in the countryside. We rescue animals from fires, floods and the occasional poacher."   
  


"But maybe you and your friends can stay with us and we could work together," Dale said hopefully, "I mean Monty always says the more the merrier." The chill in the air was beginning to affect both Foxglove and Dale.   
  


"I wish it was that simple Dale," Foxglove said drawing the chipmunk closer to her. "But, Apollo is very independent, and Humphrey is edgy about cities in the first place. The only reason why either was wanting to stay here for the winter was because Apollo wants to find out about his parents. And even now both want to find a place of their own."   
  


Dale bit back a comment, he didn't want to inquire about Apollo's business. He actually wanted to not talk about this subject in the first place, but he had to know. For now she was here, for however long that was, "So, do you want to catch a movie tomorrow night?"   
  


"I would love to watch a movie with you cutie." Foxglove answered in a seductive manner. Seeing the path returning to the Rangers home she stopped and embraced Dale with a lively hug. At first the chipmunk stiffened at with embrace, but as if remembering something returned it with the same intensity. After a passionate kiss the two separated, "I'll be back before dawn sweetheart. But now I have to feed."   
  


Dale, feeling a little dizzy from the kiss, only giggled a little. Wondering back he said to himself, "Dale, your one lucky 'munk." as he waved back toward Foxglove who had walked back into the garden. She gave a wink and blew another kiss to him as she disappeared out of sight.   
  


"You know Apollo if I did not feel so happy, I'd be really mad at you right now," Foxglove sighed talking toward a small bush, "This was a private moment you know."   
  


Apollo stood up with a scowl on his face, "I don't trust them 'Foxy', and I don't understand how you can be so forgiving to them anyway." He didn't even try to conceal his reasons for following her. Apollo knew how good Foxglove had become with her echolocation.   
  


"You didn't hear the way Dale's heart raced when he saw me, Apollo," Foxglove said walking right up to the mouse. "It ripped though him like a jackhammer. Dale missed me, he loves me Apollo, so I don't think that he meant to hurt me. His words to me were never false, I could tell from his breathing, so cut them some slack." she said as her voice began to become unusually menacing as she finished, "We love each other, and that's the way it is."   
  


"Fine, whatever..." Apollo said even more irritated. He felt that he had lost control over why they had came here in the first place, and now he might be losing a team member. Those had combined to put him in a foul mood.   
  


"At least talk to them Apollo," Foxglove said trying to reach him, "Let them make amends for the mistakes of the past. The Rangers are a good group of animals, they really are..."   
  


Seeing how much this was hurting Foxglove, Apollo gave in, "Alright, I'll give them a chance, but Foxglove so help me if they hurt you again..."   
  


"They won't Apollo," Foxglove said hugging Apollo, "Come on, let's get back before Humphrey starts worrying about you."   
  


"Yeah ok..." Apollo agreed, he had calmed down a bit. As they walked back to the tree Apollo asked, "So when did you notice me?" 

With a small laugh Foxglove answered, "Since sunset..." Apollo just rolled his eyes in response.   
  


Chapter 12   
  


Matchmakers Inc.   
  


With a good cup of cheddar, Monterey Jack sat back in his favorite chair in the kitchen. Across from him was his old friend and comrade Humphrey nestled on the opposite end of the table. "Well, mate it's about time a couple of adventurer like you and I sit back and remember the old days." Eagerly, he drank the melted cheese in one gulp.   
  


Humphrey tried to relax, he hadn't seen Apollo since he exploded at Chip, and left the tree. The hummingbird worried that he had made a mistake of letting the younger mouse leave as hurt as he was. Even after Monty convinced him not to go looking for Apollo, Humphrey still felt guilty. With a sigh he said, "Monty, I'd trade anything right now to be that young again, especially, having someone like Apollo around."   
  


"Crikey, Humphrey, he's a big mouse now," Monterey explained, "From what I gathered from him, Apollo is more than able to take care of himself."   
  


"That's not what I mean." Humphrey responded taking a deep breath, "Remember when Geesaw met Silva?"   
  


Monterey for the first time in a long time blushed slightly, "Yup, and I remember how we had to practically drag him out of the mechanic shop after he first saw her. Now there was a fair lass if anyone ever saw one."   
  


"Yes, but do you remember how we helped get those two together?" Humphrey started, ruffling his feathers a bit to loosen his tight joints, "We had to run 'secret' notes to her and leave them in the most silly places."   
  


With a hardy laugh, Monterey Jack continued, "And then when she caught me and you trying to slip into her shop, she'd thought we were trying to rob the place. I thought she'd slap us both silly with that tire jack."   
  


"I nearly had my first heart attack right then and there." Humphrey began to laugh himself, for a moment forgetting the problem that he had to deal with, "We, were a bunch back then... and a group of good friends too." As he concluded his voice became somber once again. "Apollo never had that type of bond with anyone his age."   
  


"Oooohhh," Monterey said finally understanding, "The poor lad never found anyone to pal around with?"   
  


"Not until Foxglove arrived." Humphrey continued, "I have tried to constantly find someone to be with him... if nothing else to make sure he was in good paws. But, he has been so resistant to my influence, and I'm so tired..."   
  


"Maybe you shouldn't try so hard mate." Monterey said rubbing his chin, "I mean, we had always played the matchmakers, finding someone for anyone; but all they needed was a little push in the right direction."   
  


"Like Gadget and Chip, I bet..." Humphrey started to say, but Monterey quickly shushed him.   
  


"Crikey, don't say that around here," the cheese fairing mouse said in a panic, "She isn't interested in the poor lad, Gadget just doesn't have the heart to say no." Sitting back a little more relaxed. That was until he noticed Humphrey's eye arch, *Uh-oh*. "That's not a good idea, mate."   
  


But it was to late, Humphrey had already began to fall deep in thought, "Come on Monterey, they'd be perfect for each other. Besides it is my duty to take care of my niece..."   
  


"By driving the two of them crazy Humphrey", Monterey protested, knowing it was already to no avail. He knew once the hummingbird had his mind set there was very little anyone could do about it.   
  


"But it would be like the old days", Humphrey continued, already formulating a plan in his mind. "And best of all, they would think it would be their idea."   
  


"What idea is that Uncle?," Gadget asked, walking into the room only hearing the latter half of the conversation. She walked over to the sink to wash off some of the grime of the day to eat a late dinner. She had been intrigued with Monterey's adventures together.   
  


Without missing a beat Humphrey answered, "Why getting Foxglove and Dale hitched of course." In the background Monterey rubbed his face and groaned slightly *here we go again!*   
  


The end of "Out of the Cold"   
  


Next issue:   
  


"Interesting Attractions" as we swing into Mouso's return and schemes amok.   
  



End file.
